Ranking system.
Our ranking system. This is where you will learn our ranking system and the authority and power that each ranks holds. # The Kaiser (Emperor) - The Kaiser is the Supreme Ruler of The German Empire and leader of The German Kaiserreich. You must obey The Kaiser at all costs, any matters of disobedience, intolerance, arrogance or such will not be tolerated and will result in the matter of a strict serious consequence. You must address The Kaiser as Mein Kaiser and Mein Kaiser only. We will not accept the terms of Sir or Mein He'rr. # The Kronprinz (Crown Prince) - The Crown Princes are the blood related children of The Kaiser and are Supreme Rulers of The German Empire. The Crown Princes must be obeyed at all costs, any matters of disobedience, intolerance, arrogance or such will not be tolerated and will result in a matter of a strict serious consequence. You must address The Crown Prince as Mein Kronprinz and Mein Kronprinz only. We will not accept the terms of Sir or Mein He'rr. # Kanzler (Chancellor) - The Chancellor is The Empire's Head of Government and responsible for the nation's performance, he holds the highest amount of power, only is surpassed by The Royal Family who act as The Supreme Rulers of The Empire. The Chancellor is elected by popular vote from The Government. However, if The Chancellor lacks ability to comply with administrative positions, they can be voted out of office or dismissed by The Kaiser. # Vize-Kanzler (Vice-Chancellor) - The Vice-Chancellor shares certain similarities with the Chancellor, only The Vice-Chancellor is more of The Government's Head of Operations. Unlike The Chancellor who is Head of The Government, The Vice-Chancellor more so oversee's The Empire's operations. The Vice-Chancellor is elected by popular vote from The Government, if The Vice-Chancellor lacks ability to comply with administrative positions, they can be voted out of office or dismissed by The Kaiser. # The Reichstag (Parliament) - The Reichstag are responsible for passing legislation and are one of the highest powers in the government. The Reichstag are to enact the approval's of legislation. The Reichstag are elected by popular vote from The Bundesrat (Federal Committee) or can have an approved apointment by The Leader of The Reichstag and above. Reichstag members can be dismissed if lacking the ability of an administrative position. # The Bundesrat (The Federal Committee) - The Bundesrat are both legislative and authoritarian powers who elect the members of The Reichstag. The Bundesrat, like The Reichstag are responsible for passing legislation as well as to enact administrative powers to The Reichstag. Bundesrat members can be dismissed if lacking the ability of an administrative position. # The Gemeinsamer Ausschuss (The Joint Committee) - The Gemeinsamer Ausschuss are administrative officials, responsible for passing administrative power to The Reichstag. The Gemeinsamer Ausschuss are merely figureheads rather than having power they merely act to pass power to The Reichstag. Gemeinsamer Ausschuss members can be removed if lacking the ability of an administrative position. # The Ministerrat (The Council of Ministers) - The Ministerrat are leader's of each departments for The Empire. The Council is formed by Ministers. Each Minister represent their department and are responsible for it's performance. Minister's can be removed if lacking the ability of an administrative position. # GeneralFeldMarschall (General Field Marshal) - The General Field Marshal is the head of the military and the highest rank that can be achieved within the military. The General Field Marshal is a member of High Command and holds great authority over the military. He himself can only be commanded by The Crown Princes and The Kaiser and has real access to both of these ranks, his advisers and his schedules. You must address ranks that are General Field Marshal and below as Mein He'rr if they outrank you. # Generalobest (Colonel general) - The Colonel General is the second highest rank that can be achieved in the military and a member of High Command. # Generalmajor (Major General) - The Major General is the third highest rank that can be achieved in the military and a member of High Command. # Generalleutenant (Lieutenant General) - The Lieutenant General is the fourth highest rank in the military and a member of High Command. # Oberst (Colonel) - The Colonel is the fifth highest rank in the military and can sometimes act as an adviser to The Kronprinz or Kaiser. # Oberstleutenant (Lieutenant Colonel) - The Lieutenant Colonel is the sixth highest rank in the military who will enact as an enforcer in the military. # Major - The Major is the seventh highest rank in the military and the only rank that has no German term for it. He will act out mainly on the frontlines. # Hauptmann (Captain) - The Captain is the eight highest rank in the military and will mainly act out on the frontlines. # Leutenant (Lieutenant) - The Lieutenant s the ninth highest rank in the military and will mainly act out on the frontlines. # Stabsfeldwebel (Master Sergeant) - The Master Sergeant is the tenth highest rank in the military who will act as both assistants to Lieutenants and on the frontlines. # Oberleutenant (Sergeant Major) - The Sergeant Major is the eleventh highest rank in the military and will act on the frontlines. # Stabsfeldwebel (Staff Sergeant) - The Staff Sergeant is the twelveth highest rank in the military and plays a key role within military staff and will act out on frontlines and orchestrating a briefing. # Feldwebel (Sergeant) - The Sergeant is the thirteenth highest rank in the military and will act on the frontlines and at times on training grounds. # OberGefreiter (Corporal) - The Corporal is the fourteenth highest rank in the military and will attend trainings and patrol's at Berlin. # Gefreiter (Lance Corporal) - The Lance Corporal is the fifteenth highest rank in the military and will attend trainings and patrols at Berlin. # Oberstschutze (Private First Class) - The Private First Class is the sixteenth highest rank in the military and will attend trainings and patrols at Berlin. # Schutze (Private) - A Private is the lowest rank in the military and will attend trainings and patrols at Berlin.